Conventional film cameras allow an approximate preview of the image that will be captured by looking through the viewfinder or the lens that will capture the image. Conventional film cameras have not, however, allowed the actual image that will be captured to be previewed.
Digital cameras commonly have the ability to preview images on a display screen before they are captured. As with conventional film cameras, however, it is generally not possible to adequately preview an image when taking a self portrait. This is because the lens is generally on the opposite side of the camera from the preview screen.
Some mobile phone providers have attempted to address this problem by adding a second display on the same surface as the camera lens, or, by placing a small reflective surface near the lens to give the subject a preview of what is being captured. Additionally, some mobile phones and digital video cameras are equipped with a rotating preview screen (LCD display) that can be turned to point in the same direction as the lens. There are drawbacks, however, associated with these approaches. For example, the provided small reflective surfaces often do not accurately convey the image that will be captured. Rotating preview screens are complex pieces that are expensive, cannot be retrofitted onto existing devices and are prone to breakage. Second preview screens (LCD displays) are expensive and cannot be retrofitted. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in image diversion and preview systems for image capture devices.